Ciel get's the stomach flu
by TSFL
Summary: Ciel is sick and Sebastian must help him. Fluffy, fluff x3 changed summary! XD


**A:N/ Teehee this is my first posted story on Fanfiction and my first Kuroshitsuji piece! XD It took me like 3 days to write, so I hope that's not a bad :/ I hope you enjoy this story, to whoever reads this **** And uhm.. that's it. Ohhh and ahem… Ciel may throw up. So if you have a severe dislike for vomit don't read and the whole I wrote this I wasn't sure whether to call Ciel Young Master or Bocchan… Sorry if you prefer Bocchan..**

**Anyway. Enough talk on with the story! **

**...KSS3**

Ciel Phantomhive fidgeted in his sleep. It was almost like a lucid dream, he knew he was on the edge of a dream and awakening but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to open his eyes.

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian his butler entered the room, with his usual cart full of food. He drew the curtains letting in the morning sunlight. The bright light filled the room, Ciel stirred. He did not want to get up. A sweet, light aroma filled his nostrils, and immediately he felt his stomach tighten. Under the covers, both arms were wrapped tightly around his petite abdomen.

"Young master, wake up." The butler cooed politely. Sebastian's voice was louder now, closer. The Earl feigned sleep, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, and breathing deep breaths.

"I know you're awake." Ciel tensed. So did his stomach.

"So what do you care? I am the master, you are the butler. I wish to sleep, you allow me to do so. " Ciel half-opened his eyes to shoot Sebastian a glare, the light filled his blue and violet irises and his head started pounding, he suppressed a groan when he felt his stomach recoil.

"It is my duty as your butler to ensure your behavior as the Earl of Phantomhive. Earls do not sleep in." Sebastian explained coolly, beginning to pour a light brown liquid from a teapot to a cup. Ciel watched it fall and immediately regretted doing so.

"Well this one does." Ciel dove under the sheets, clutching his stomach tighter.

"Now, Young Master," the demon butler raised a gloved hand, "we can't have that now can we?" The hand plunged into the sheets lifting them up and ripping them away from the young boy. They ended up perfectly folded, hanging from Sebastian's arm.

"HEY!"At first Ciel was surprised but quickly his grip on his stomach loosened and he moved his arms up to his chest, crossing them sternly. The Earl winced as the pressure left his stomach, the pain free to do as it pleased. Now that his covers were gone, Ciel found the change in temperature drastically cold, and fought the urge to shiver.

"Today we will be having Earl Grey tea, lemon meringue pie and-"

"Stop." Ciel cut the demon off. The mere mention of food made his stomach rebel unpleasantly.

"Something wrong with the food choices? I can cook something else if you please. "

"Nothing's wrong, I just don't feel like eating."

"Are you quite well?" Sebastian questioned, although he was quite sure what the answer would be.

"That's ridiculous. Did it ever occur to you that I might not be hungry?" Ciel scowled. "Dispose of this food at once!"

" As you wish, my lord." The butler hastily grabbed the handle of the cart and wheeled it out the room, closing the door behind him.

Now that Sebastian was gone, Ciel's façade broke. The pain was excruciating, he grabbed his stomach tightly. Much to his chagrin this didn't ease the pain at all. Ciel clenched his teeth together, squeezed both eyes shut, grunted and let one hand leave his middle so he could attempt to sit up. He struggled with the simple task, skinny arm beginning to tremble with the effort of supporting his body weight.

Ciel panted, energy drained. Small beads of sweat began to form under his gray bangs. He moaned, the white hot pain in his side still remained. The small boy sat, on the edge of his king sized bed, bent over from the pain.

Hectochromic eyes darted around the room, searching for something, anything to ease the pain, even though their owner knew there would be nothing. Improvising, Ciel swiftly grabbed a pillow with shaking hands. Ciel stuffed it in between his stomach and his arms and the pressed down as hard as he could, while his mouth opened to bite down on the object.

The pillow had managed to alleviate the pain slightly, for a mere second before it returned, worse then before. Ciel became desperate. Lips left the pillow and parted slightly, but no sound was made. The boy could barely speak, or more he didn't trust himself to.

Ciel didn't particularly enjoy vomiting. Who would? But Ciel Phantomhive was a fragile boy and unfortunately fragile boys didn't have stomachs of steel. Ciel's stomach was weak and he'd paid the price for it more than once.

Ciel had no idea how to stop the pain. He could barely move and nothing seemed to help. There was only one solution he could think of and even that was a farfetched idea. But he had to try. All Ciel had to do was muster the strength to say one word.

"Se…gah!" The pain flared, Ciel hugged the pillow tighter. "Sebas- agh…se...se…Ahn!" Ciel cried out, with the effort to speak came the consequences to his condition. "Sebasti-ngh!" He tried again. "Sebas…sebas..Augh!" Ciel gave up, buried his head deep into the pillow and fought the need to scream silently.

The door opened, but Ciel was to absorbed to notice. He was still bent in half, squeezing the white object so hard his knuckles matched it.

"Young Master?" five seconds later Sebastian was by the ill boys side his voice had been smooth yet there was clear alarm in his crimson orbs. In his haste he fetched a wastebasket from the side of the room and placed it by his master, anticipating its need for later. Sebastian glanced at his master, he was in such a pitiful state. Such a contrast to the strong, calm persona he always gave off. A strong, swift, gloved hand grabbed the shaking boys chin and tilted it upwards. Blood red eyes gazed down at the boy's beautiful face. Ciel's hair was messed, different colored pupils that should've been surprised at the action were bright and pained and his lips quivered along with the rest of him. The boy had become a deathly pale shade.

Sebastian looked carefully at the object Ciel was clutching as though it was life and death, his thoughts distasteful of the wet marks left there, but right now his primary focus was Ciel. The demon slipped the glove off his left hand, revealing midnight black, sharpened nails. He pressed the hand to his master's clammy forehead. Ciel was burning with fever.

"Young master, you…" the butler cut himself off. The sight of Ciel moving his lips slightly in silence captured his attention. Sebastian read the small movements of the young boy's lips. It worried him that Ciel was now too weak to talk.

'_Se-bas-tian. Ease- this- suf-fer-ing- at- once. This-is-an-or—"_

"Augh!_" _A fresh wave of pain hit Ciel, rippling, burning through his abdomen, tearing his insides to shreds. Ciel jerked his head out of Sebastian's hand. He bent in half completely, a trembling hand left the pillow searching; the object they desired near.

Sebastian was not surprised when Ciel gripped his clothing. He placed his hand over the boy's smaller one, hoping to provide some comfort.

It was not soon after that Ciel began to cough. The sounds produced made Sebastian cringe in disgust. Loud, hacking, abrasive coughs racked Ciel's small frame. Ciel's hand left Sebastian's soft grasp to cover his mouth, attempting to muffle the disgraceful noises coming out of him.

Sebastian took a seat on the bed next to Ciel, instinctively kicking the wastebasket directly in front of his master, before beginning to rub small, gentle circles on the boy's back. Ciel finished his coughing fit, his breath left shaky and ragged. Ciel attempted to catch his breath, failed, left gasping for precious air instead.

"Deep breaths. In and out."Sebastian instructed as he continued to rub Ciel's back. He continued to do so until he felt the young boy sharply brush him off.

"Don't touch me!"Ciel rasped, glaring. "I'm...okay."

"My apologies, Young master. I was merely following your orders. But you are most certainly not okay."

"Im fine!" Ciel snapped. "And it was not an order for I didn't finish my…" his voice caught "finish my…" Ciel felt the bile rise in his throat, tasted its foul taste. He swallowed. Once again Ciel clamped a hand around his mouth. "Ngh…ngh.! He looked at Sebastian who gestured towards the trash can in front. Ciel coughed and then what little was in his stomach came back up. He leaned forward and retched.

This had not been the first time he'd disgraced himself in front of his butler. He suddenly became embarrassed that his butler had just watched that scene. Ciel inhaled sharply, the acidic scent of vomit filled his nostrils, bringing on more nausea. He spit into the can. Did he dare open his eyes?

No.

He didn't want to risk throwing up again. Eyes still closed Ciel pulled away from the wastebasket, panting. He soon felt a soft fabric being dabbed against the corners of his mouth. Opening his eyes, Ciel saw Sebastian wiping his mouth with a silken handkerchief. He looked down as his butler carried on with the action.

"I will dispose of this at once, and cancel all of your activities for the day. You are not allowed to leave your bed today."

"You cannot order me around."

"It's for your health young master, as your butler I cannot allow your condition to worsen. Now if you'll please excuse me." And then Sebastian was gone.

Ciel lay down, still clutching his stomach. The pain was still there but it was no longer as intense. He was grateful for that. He inhaled, the area around him reeked of vomit, so he rolled over and realized Sebastian had not returned his comforter from earlier.

"Sebastian." Ciel called after curling himself into a ball.

"Yes?" The demon poked his head into Ciel's massive bedroom.

"Bring me a blanket." Ciel ordered.

"Already did." Sebastian replied politely, holding up a thick, woolen blanket draped across his arm and in one hand a glass of water. Sebastian set the glass of water on Ciel's beside table, then spread the blanket over his ill master. He chuckled to himself over how small and childish Ciel looked in that pose.

"What?"

"Nothing, young master." Sebastian replied, velvety voice as polite as always.

Ciel stared at the beverage, as though it was a challenge he didn't want to face. It sounded good at the moment but it also unappealing to his stomach. He reached towards the glass, grabbing it with an unsteady hand, some of the water started to slosh out. Sebastian also grabbed the glass, steadying it. He helped Ciel to sit up.

"Don't drink too fast, it may upset your stomach again."

"I know. I'm not that foolish." Ciel looked down at the drink again. He grabbed it with both hands and Sebastian let go. He drank in small sips, longing to gulp it down quickly. The liquid rinsed the foul taste out his mouth and soothed his throat.

"Better?"

"Yes, very."

"I'm glad." Ciel sighed and nodded before burying himself under the covers. The blanket was warm but Ciel still found himself shivering.

"Young master?"

"What is it?"

"I would like to apologize for not noticing your symptoms earlier and letting your condition become like that."

"Ah.. It's alright. I think the worst of it is over now." Ciel shivered again and then coughed lightly. Sebastian noticed.

"Would you like another blanket? Or perhaps some tea?"

"I want to sleep."

"Ok. I shall leave your presence immediately." Sebastian proceeded to exit the room.

"No." The demon butler froze, pausing to see what his master would say next.

"I take what I said back. I no longer forgive you. You must repent."

"And how should I do so?"

Ciel coughed again. "I'm cold still, Sebastian. Lay with me and I shall be satisfied. Sebastian smiled at Ciel's childish request. Underneath that icy demeanor he really was still a kid after all.

"As you wish , my lord." Sebastian climbed into the bed and Ciel rolled over to face him. The Earl buried his face into Sebastian's chest.

"It's so warm." Ciel felt his eyelids droop, and then he was asleep. Sebastian sighed and then brushed the sweat off of Ciel's forehead. Ciel's breathing had become easy and regulated, and he snored lightly, one arm lay across Sebastian's torso and the other one lightly grasped the demons clothing. The butler smiled to himself as his master snuggled closer to him.

"Sleep well, young master."

**FIN.**

**...KSS3**

**A:N/ I intended Ciel's pain to be, like those times when your stomach cramps up so bad you just want to scream. I've gone through that pain multiple times in my life… Lesson learned: If you are in a foreign country, your family's eating some interesting food that looks like snails, they offer it to you saying it's delicious, DON'T SAY YES. Unless you want your stomach pumped by some lady who you don't even understand and you wish to be on parasite meds for the next week. Anyway I hope that My Ciel and Sebby weren't too OOC. I've only seen about 5 eps of the anime. So yeah.. I heard Ciel throws up a lot in the manga though…**

**Anyway I do hope you enjoyed my oneshot. Ahaa, now you see that button down there? The one that says review? Click it. Pretty please? **

**Kthxbaii~ Lol X3**


End file.
